My Love is here
by Bye Zexual
Summary: Something is going on with Jacob, having dilemmas about his true feelings. should he let it show or not? it seems that Edward is all behind of this, Would Jacob be able to handle it or not? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! boyandboy


**Disclaimer:** Twilight by Stephenie Meyer... totally not mine.

**A/N:** something I came up with. I read twilight tons of times and actually liked it but now as I think of yaoi it makes me smile. I hope you guys like this. Sorry, about the grammar too sleepy to check it but I'll edit it sometime.

**Please read and review.**

**

* * *

  
**

**My love is here**

For some time now, Bella was still in Edward's arms and with Jacob watching them closely, breathing heavily. _Why are these two always together?_ Jacob thought as he got up from his seat and went where Emmett and Rosalie was. They looked at him displeasingly, then said,

"What are you doing here, dog?" Rosalie retorted at him, and Jacob twitched a little as he gave a silent moan, calling him a dog made him irritated. Past has already gone by, none of them were vampires nor did werewolves, for eclipse had sucked all their immortality and abnormalities in life. They now all lived as mortals and yet they still see their selves as vampires and werewolves.

"I'm not planning to stay here, stupid blonde." He said as pushed her against the wall. He then turned to Bella and Edward,

"I'm going out for a walk," he implied to them. But as he was about to walk out of the door, he heard Edward called out for him,

"I'll come with you, _mongrel_." He watched Edward put Bella down on the couch and went towards him. Jacob felt uncomfortable; for once he thought he was blushing as Edward rest his hand on his shoulder.

_Why does he have to place his hand on my shoulder_, he thought as he snorted at Edward. "Get your hands off me!" He eyed him, wishing for Edward to hold him tight, just as Bella was.

Edward looked at him, surprised. He didn't know what was going on with Jacob. He thought he saw Jacob blushed as he heard him said to not place his hand on his shoulder. They walked in distance feeling a bit awkward. Jacob on the other hand, kept his hands in his pockets; he could feel the tense in the air. The change of temperature in his body, the heat rising in his chest, as the trail in the forest got narrower; he knew that Edward and he would be closer, yet that was the outcome. Edward coincidentally bumped into Jacob, making both of them tripped on the rock and went sliding down the wet hill. It turned out to be awkward for both of them since Jacob ended up on top of Edward, sort of pinning Edward down.

He stared deeply onto Edward's green eyes and blushed even more, "What's wrong with you?" Edward asked him, lost by the situation.

He tried to push Jacob away from him, but Jacob didn't want to let him go. Instead he leaned forward and forcefully planted a kiss on Edward. A strange feeling overwhelming Jacob and Edward getting a bit enkindled as Jacob slid his tongue on Edward's mouth. Shocked Jacob didn't know how to pull away or stop himself from wrecking his friendship with Bella. _I must not do this, but it's too late now!_ He thought as he felt Edward responding to him. Both of them,felt they wanted more, Jacob did something fanatical. He doffed Edward's pants and he started roaming his hands under Edward's shirt.

He let Jacob touched his private part and he let out a quiet moan, "Ja- Jacob... not there." He knew he was getting excited about this but couldn't help the fact that it felt good yet it was wrong. It was wrong in a sense that the person he used to hate was the one who would do this to him and in some cases he really wanted it to happen. Though in his heart there was still Bella and... Jacob.

"Touch me, _blood sucker,_" he said as he pants himself down. Edward did a job on Jacob and he grinned, face reddened. Both were moaning, asking for more.

They lay down on the wet mud, fore- playing. Jacob sucked Edward's organ and he gave out an erotic moan that turned Jacob on, "Shit! I'm going to come!" he yelled as he leaned forward and kissed Edward. Both of them were exhausted. They were on their backs, breathing hard. At that moment both of them were in silence. Until, they realized it was getting dark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. Bella!" Jacob blamed himself for acting immorally towards Edward and his best friend. He thought of Bella's worried face.

Edward felt sympathize for him and said, "No worries, we can't let anyone know about this. We'll keep it a secret."

Jacob stared at Edward, thinking why Edward wasn't mad at him and then he thought he'd say this to him, "I love Bella, but then I realized you were the one I loved." _I've always wanted to love you and show you, I've always been here; watching your back._ He wanted to add but he didn't dare to.

He looked at Jacob with a gentle expression and took his hand, "I know but we will keep it this way where no one else can see us." Edward said with his soothing voice, grinning.

They both smiled at each other and Jacob still feeling surprised about this he gave Edward a strong punch to check that he wasn't dreaming. "What was that for, _mongrel_?" he asked, teasing and gave Jacob a quick fervent kiss on his lips.

Jacob guessed, _does this mean he loves me too?_ He was thinking deeply as they made their way back to the Cullen's house.


End file.
